The Poem of Death
by WIERD101
Summary: Sain Vladamirs Academy is changing. Nothing is the same anymore. Every second things a changing.   Rose is in some trouble. Love triangle. Death.   Lissa is hurting about the lie.  Dimitri is trying to forget about Rose.   Adrian is trying to help Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here you go, this is what I've been up to... writing stories and everything. I'm making a website, which the link is on my profile and I'll UD stuff on there so yeah... Sorry for not Uding in a while... hope ya forgive me!_**

* * *

><p><span>The Poem Of Death<span>

Chapter 1:

_To be absent from the body  
>Is to be present with the Lord<br>The dust returns to earth  
>The spirit returns to God Who gave it<em>**  
><strong>

I was running laps again, like every morning of training. Dimitri was inside with a stop watch and he was recording my time.

I started feeling tired and weak and I had a huge headache that wouldn't leave and then my vision got blurry and I tripped. I rolled over onto my back and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I wasn't sure if it was from a different reason or if I was just short of breath from the run.

It's been like this for two months now and I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure what's going on with me.

"Rose?" I heard Adrian's voice call to me. "What are you doing on the ground? I thought you were supposed to be running laps or something. Whatever Guardian Beli-" Adrian cut himself off from me.

I think Adrian was in front of me but I couldn't tell because all I could see was this blurr and I seen a bit of green. It could have been his eyes but I wasn't sure because of the blurred vision.

I put my hand to my forehead and when I touched it my head hurt even more.

"Rose? What's wrong with your aura? What have you been doing?" he asked.

Suddenly my vision came back and I didn't feel so weak and I stood up. "Don't worry, everything's fine now," I said to him and kept jogging.

Adrian gave me a weird look and then walked off in the other direction. "Little Dhampir, take care," he said as he left.

I kept jogging but it was a slow pace and after I finished my laps I jogged back inside the gym like usual and seen Dimitri pacing.

"What's my time?" I asked, making myself sound normal.

"Not good Rose. Ten seconds off your best time," he said. "You should be improving but you've gotten worst."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. That's all," I said looking to the ground.

"Training's over," he said.

I walked out of the gym and went back to my dorm and had a shower and I started getting tired again and weak and my vision blurred and I went to get out of the shower.

I opened the glass door and went to step out but I slipped and fell my hand holding onto the black handle and then my body hit the floor. It hurt, a lot. I couldn't move though, it felt like I had no control of my body and I felt my hand slip from the handle as I fell into blackness.

The last thing that happened before I got engulfed in blackness was that my hand hit the black tiles and weakly and jelly-like and it made a funny cracking noise. I got swallowed in blackness after that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the next chapter, hope you like it! **_

* * *

><p><span>The Poem Of Death<span>

Chapter 2:

_Be gentle, sky, and let me rest –  
>These bones are worn – they lack the zest<br>Of flesh in life – they're marrowless! –  
>Their arid surface, nakedness! –<br>Betrayed in death; no sheen of red  
>From coursing blood; and blue was shed<br>Upon the fading out of eyes  
>That cased the world and gave disguise<br>To what my deepest thoughts had been –  
>But now I'm done with all I've seen<em>

It was like one of those horrible dreams where you couldn't move or do anything but you could here everything around you. But all there was is darkness enveloping you in tidal waves.

The first thing I heard was my name being called over and over again. "Rose?" I recognised the voice as Adrian. "Rose? Rose?" I heard the panic in his voice and then the front door opened. "Rose! Rose?" Adrian was yelling by now.

I heard the bathroom door slide open and then I heard a gasp and the water was turned off and I felt myself being wrapped up in a towel a minute later and then I got picked up and I fell unconscious again.

When I woke up I had a drip attached to my arm and going into my veins and I had a mask on that gave me air so it was easier to breathe. My broken arm was all covered and it was a bit itchy but the itch was easy to ignore.

I looked up to see Adrian sitting at the side of my bed and he looked so upset but then he seen my and he immediately smiled and I could see all the emotions he was feeling in his eyes.

Love. Relief. Happiness. Sadness.

I felt horrible for not returning the 'love' feeling for him but I hoped that one day he will find someone who loved him back. Which, considering how much of a great guy he is, he will.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been better," I replied.

I seen sympathy shine through his eyes. "Rose-" I cut him off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Rose, you've got to go away to a hospital I've made some calls and got you into one," he said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. He didn't reply. "What is wrong with me?" I enunciated each word. He didn't answer. "It's my body, what's going on with me?" I shouted.

"Rose, you have Leukemia," he said.

I stared at him shocked as I felt my world crash down. I shook my head. "No, no, no," I repeated over and over again. "No, you're lying."

"Rose, I'd never lie about anything like this," he replied.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, held it and slowly let it out and then I did this several more times and then opened my eyes. "I don't want Leukemia. I don't want to lose my hair. I don't want to go away," I said to him, tears filling my eyes.

"Rose, I know," Adrian said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

The door opened. "Hello Rose," Dr Olendzki said. "How are you feeling."

"You know," I told her.

"Rose, I assume Adrian told you. I'm sorry," she said.

"Can't I get treatment here?" I asked her.

"I can only get little treatment," she said. "But to get the proper treatment and care you need to go to a hospital specially for these sorts of things."

"There's a huge hospital in Spokane for Dhampirs and Moroi when they get sick or Leukemia-but it's highly unheard of, but there's still the case-and I got you into that," Adrian said. Adrian took hold of my hand. "It'll get you better."

I pulled my hand from his. "No! I don't want to go! It's my decision and I don't want to! I have to make sure Lissa is okay!" I said, almost shouting it.

"Rose, you need help. Lissa is a big girl and she can take care of herself, she has Christian. Rose, you can't. You need to go. We need you to get better and when you do you can come back, continue your studies and become Lissa's Guardian," Adrian said. "I'll make sure of it, but this time it's about you, nobody else."

"I agree with Adrian here," Dr Olendzki said.

"Can't I just stay here for three months and then I'll got to the hospital. You can drag me if you have to, I just need time with everyone and to sort some things out," I said.

We still had five months until Graduation. One of the reasons I didn't want to go was because I'd be wasting all this time at the Academy for nothing. I was going to die and they knew it. That's what made me upset, that's why I didn't want to go. I wanted to live and make it count for something, being here all this time. There has to be something, it must count for something, being here all this time.

After a while she let me out of the infirmary and I managed to convince her not to tell anybody and we talked about treatment and everything and we were going with Chemotherapy. I'l like to call it Chemical therapy, haha, because I have to take Anticancer drugs and stuff like that but she'll be putting an order in for the drugs or whatever she's getting and then we'll do some cycles of that and see if it gets better.

It gets done in certain periods of time. First treatment is on Friday-three days away-and then a week after that another and then another and then another then a few weeks off and then back on again. If I get worst during the time off period she'll work on a different method and if that doesn't work I'll be going to the hospital.

I walked out of the infirmary and then to practice to tell Dimitri I couldn't do much because of my arm but ran into him half way there and he looked furious.

"Rose? What the hell? You didn't turn up to any of your classes or your afternoon session," he said, sound really cranky.

I looked down, feeliing very much like a child getting scolded by her father. "Fuck off," I replied and walked away. It hurt to have him almost yelling at me and didn't he notice the cast? Seriously, he was supposed to be a Guardian! I was going through a hard time right now and I didn't really need his bullshit added on top of that.

"Rose!" Dimitri scolded sounding pissed. "Do not speak to me like that."

I felt the tears fall. "Shut up Dimitri! I need time to myself! I just need to be by myself! I won't be going to practice, it's cancelled for the next few days," I said.

"You can't do that Rose, you're not the mentor here," Dimitri said, looking pissed.

"Yeah well, I have a broken arm," I told him, guesturing to the cast. "Now leave me alone! I can't put up with your shit right now! Not now and not ever! At least Adrian can take care of me and doesn't yell at me when I'm vunerable and have things going on in my life that aren't good! He's a better friend than you'll ever be!"

With that I ran off, tears streaming down my face.

"Rose!" Adrian shouted. "How could you Belikov? You don't know what's going on with her and you never will! No wonder why she didn't tell you."

Adrian ran after me. "What the hell?" I heard Dimitri question, confused. "I think I need to talk to Dr Olendzki."

I ran half way back to my room but I felt weak and dizzy and I tripped, falling to the ground and landing on my hands and knees and put my head in my hands. "Come on Rose, I'll take you back to your dorm," he said.

"I can walk," I replied.

"Rose, you're weak. I'll help," he said, grabbing my arm but I pushed him away.

"No! I said I'm fine!" I yelled and Adrian flinched. "Sorry, I just don't want to be babied."

"Sorry," Adrian replied.

I tried getting up but falled back down again and gave up, lying on the snow and then Adrian lifted me up. "Come on, no saying 'no' this time," he said and I groaned.

"Fine," I replied.

Adrian carried me to my room but I fell to sleep half way there and woke up in my room with Lissa in there and Adrian beside her. They were watching me.

I looked at Adrian. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"I think you should tell Lissa," he replied. "She deserves to know. She's your best friend."

"I can't," I said.

"Tell me what?" Lissa asked and I shook my head. "Please tell me Rose."

"I-I'm sorry," I replied to her and the tears streamed down and Lissa hopped onto my bed and held me.

"It'll be alright if you tell me Rose," she said. "Just tell me and we'll make everything better. We'll run away if we have to. Me. You. Christian. Adrian. We'll do it, we'll run far and wide. Tell me what's got you upset."

"We-we can't run Lissa. I wish we could though, I do, but we can't," I said. "If we ran we'd be running from everyone, not what's wrong."

"What is it Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I've got Leukemia," I said sniffling.

Lissa gasped. "Oh god. Rose," Lissa said and started crying with me. "Oh! I can't lose you!"

"I can't lose you either Lissa, but if I do die, I'll always be with you," I told her.

"Are you going to get treatment?" she asked.

"Dr Olendzki is ordering it," I told her. "Please don't tell anyone."

Lissa leaned back, wiped her tears away. "I won't," she replied, I knew she really meant she wouldn't. I could tell through the bond. "I just pray to God that you won't die and that you'll always be with us."

"Me too," I replied.

"I'm going to give up smoking and drinking for Rose," Adrian said. "In my hopes she gets better."

Lissa and I laughed a little. "Good boy," we said and petted his head.

There was a knock and Lissa stood up and answered it.

"Princess, is Rose here?" I heard Dimitri ask.

"Yeah," she said and stepped aside.

"What's Adrian doing here?" Dimitri asked, eyeing Adrian. "You do know the rules about Male and Female interactions and dorm rules, don't you Adrian?"

"Yeah, but don't you? You're a Guardian, you should. So, what are you doing here?" Adrian asked and I had to stifle a laugh with Lissa.

"I'm her Mentor, but as for you, you have to go," he said to Adrian.

"Sorry Rose but I have to go," Adrian said. "I have business to take car of and I need to call that hospital."

"Good," I told him. "Three months." I confirmed. "Maybe less if it gets worst."

"What hospital?" Dimitri asked.

"Adrian's going to get help for his drinking problem," Lissa answered, smiling.

I gave Lissa a thankful smile and she returned it with one of her own. "Yeah," I agreed.

"Sorry Rose but I have to go," Lissa said. "I was going to meet up with Christian for dinner. I'll bring you some if you're hungry."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Okay bye," Lissa said.

"Bye Little Dhampir," Adrian replied.

They both left and shut the door behind them and Dimitri looked at it and then walked forward and sat on the end of the edge of my bed.

It took a while and it was a struggle but I managed to sit up and put my back against the headboard and lean my head against it.

"Rose, what's going on?" he asked. "Dr Olendzki wouldn't tell me a thing."

"You could of asked me," I told him.

He sighed. "I knew you wouldn't tell me."

"So why are you bothering?"

"Because I want to know why you snapped at me like that."

"Dimitri, I can't tell you. I don't want you to be nice because you petty me."

"Roza, I'd never do that."

"You just yelled at me."

"I'm sorry, I was angry that you'd just ditch class when it's so close to graduation. I wasn't thinking properly and I was a bit worried. Especially since you were ten minutes off your best time."

"Dimitri, I can't just tell you," I replied, my voice hitching at the end. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just the four of us."

"Four?" he asked.

"Adrian, Dr Olendzki, Lissa and me," I said.

Dimitri looked pained. "Rose," he said. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't," I replied, looking down at my hands but he lifted my face up with his finger, pulling my chin up.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

A tear leaked down as I thought of death. I nodded. "Yes. I'm just scared about what'll happen to me," I replied.

Dimitri sighed, painfully. "I want to know Rose, maybe I could help," he said.

"You can't," I replied.

I yawned, feeling exhausted and worn out and weak again. "You're tired," he stated. "Sleep Roza."

I leaned back down and Dimitri placed a kiss on my forehead and then I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Please review! It'll help and give me more motivation on my storystories! So remember to review! _**

**_I'll post next chapter tomorrow sometime! Seeya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Poem Of Death

Chapter 3:

_When death comes  
>I'll need not love –<br>Consumed,  
>No wreath or dove<br>Could offer me salvation,  
>Not when I'm no more.<em>

I woke up to Dimitri sitting on my bedside table. No wait, I wasn't in my room. I was in the infirmary and Dimitri was sitting at my side with his head in his hands.

"Hey," I said.

Dimitri looked up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright, but why am I in here?" I asked him.

"Last night you stopped breathing and started coughing and blood came up," he said.

"Oh," I replied.

"I tried asking Dr Olendzki what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me a thing," he replied.

I nodded. "I don't want to talk about it," was my reply.

Dimitri looked at me, pain in his eyes. "Rose, you really worried me," he said.

"I know," I replied.

Dimitri sighed and then Dr Olendzki came in and Dimitri excused himself. Dr Olendzki watched him leave, along with me. I could feel it when she turned back to me. "He was here all night. He was really worried and he looked like he was about to start going bollistic when he came in with you looking the way you did," she said. "You can see that he really cares about you."

My head snapped up to her and I looked at her shocked. "And you care about him," she said.

I gulped in a breath and looked at her evenly. "We're just friends," I replied. "He's my mentor, I'm his student."

"Rose," Dr Olendzki said seriously but then rolling her eyes, knowing I won't give up. "Well, we're going to have to start treatment earlier because of this."

I sighed. "I know," I replied. "But Dr Olendzki, if this is it and I'm going to die, so be it. There's nothing we can do to stop it from happening."

I knew I was going to die, I could feel it in my body. It felt weak-I felt weak-and I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep all the time and I felt like I wasn't going to go anywhere. The treatment would be a waste of time because I could feel it in my body.

"Don't think negative Rose," Dr Olendzki replied, pulling me out of my thoughts and feelings. "I'm getting the treatment in tomorrow, I managed to get some people to get it in earlier."

"Thanks," I replied and she walked back outside.

I don't know when I fell to sleep but I did and when I woke up Lissa and Adrian were at my side. "Why didn't you tell us that you went into the infirmary?" Lissa asked.

I shrugged. "You had classes and I was busy. But, here's some good news, Dr Olendzki managed to get the treatment to get here by tomorrow," I said.

"Rose, it is tomorrow," Lissa said.

I stared at her shocked. "Wow," I replied, sounding confused.

"Didn't you forget?" she asked.

"Forget what?" I asked her.

"You passed out yesterday and hit your head, you were knocked unconscious and lost a lot of blood. Dimitri found you," Adrian said.

"Phew, so I don't have Leukemia?" I asked them.

"No Rose, you still have Leukemia, you just slipped on a piece of grass that some Water User had thought would be funny by making it all wet," Lissa said.

"Oh," I replied. With those words said, I got all dissapointed and my hopes got turned down, once again.

We talked and then I had to get my Chemotherapy treatment for the week and then I went off to have Dinner because I was hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reading. **_

* * *

><p><span>The Poem Of Death<span>

Chapter 4: 

It's been four and a half weeks since I found out about the Leukemia and I've had my treatment for two weeks and then I went off and now I'm getting it on Friday.

I pulled my brush through my hair and continued brushing my hair until it was all smoothe and then I put my brush down and ran a hand through my hair to pull it up into a ponytail but I felt hair caught in between my fingers so I pulled them away and seen a huge clump of hair in my fingers.

I became frantic. My heart beating loud and a ringing sound through my ears and I looked for my brush and grabbed it and there was heaps of hair in it, loads.

I felt my heart give in and I ran to my bed and lied down, crying and hugging my pillow. Crying into it and holding it to me. I spent the whole day in my room crying, crying for my hair.

I loved my hair so much. I didn't want to lose it and go bald, I knew it would happen-I knew I'd go bald-but I didn't want to, I had to believe I wouldn't but I was and that made me upset.

I heard my door get opened and I looked up, tears all over my face, and seen Lissa and she looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I pulled my hand through my hair and showed her the clump that was called my hair and she looked at me with tears in her eyes, knowing how much I loved my hair. "I'm soo sorry Rose," Lissa said and hugged me and I hugged her back and then looked up at her.

I handed her scissors. "Can you cut it?" I asked her.

"Rose," Lissa siad.

"Just to my shoulders and layer it," I said.

"Okay then," Lissa said. "I'm sorry." She said this as she cut the first part off.

Lissa kept apologising everytime she cut my hair. "Sorry... Sorry... Sorry... Sorry... Sorry."

I looked up and she handed me a small compact mirror and I looked at my reflection and smiled miserably. I missed my hair already but it still looked good short, at least no one could see much of my Molnijia marks, which was good-for me.

After that I washed my face and got ready for afternoon practice and walked over to the gym, people looking at me shocked and weirdly at my new haircut and it nearly made me cry.

I walked into the gym and seen Dimitri there and he looked at me shocked. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked, frowning.

"I needed a change," I replied, shrugging. Which was definitely not the case.

Dimitri looked away. "Go do your laps," he said and I walked outside and did them but got a nosebleed and walked back inside feeling exhausted. "What's wro-?" he cut himself off when he looked up at me.

"I need a tissue," I said.

Dimitri walked away to get a tissue but by the time he got back I was on the floor, blurry eyes, more blood pouring out of my nose and I couldn't move because I was so tired and weak. "Rose!" Dimitri shouted to me. "Oh my God!"

I felt Dimitri pick me up and I just flopped in his arms and he looked a bit upset. "Oh Rose," Dimitri said, trying to get a better grip on me as he raced to the infirmary and I blacked out.

I woke up to Dimitri leaning over the bed, his forehead on my stomach and him really torn up.

"What's wrong Comrade?" I asked jokingly and his head snapped up.

Dimitri launched at me, kissing everywhere on my face and holding my fragile body to him. "Oh my God! Roza," Dimitri said. "I can't believe you're alright. Never do that to me again! You put me through hell!"

"Whoa, Comrade," I said. "Way to crush a girl."

Dimitri pulled back. "Sorry," he replied. "You should've told me."

"Told you what?" I asked.

"Leukemia," he replied.

"Dimitri," I said, then sighed. "Please understand."

"I do Rose, I do," he said. "I just wished you told me. I thought that I would've been the first one you'd tell."

"Dimitri, I didn't want you to worry," I said to him.

"Rose," Dimitri said. "I would worry but I know you can look after yourself and so I'd trust that you'd come to me if you got worst or I'd watch to see if you got worst."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Rose, you need to go to this hospital," Dimitri said. "You need to get better."

I sighed. "I can't," I replied. "I need to look after Lissa."

"You're sick. You need to get better for you and for Lissa. And for me," he replied.

I sighed. "Dimitri, no," I said, ending that conversation.

"Well, just as long as you're alright," he said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks," I replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review<strong>_


End file.
